comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invincible Iron Man
The Invincible Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :The Invincible Iron Man #26: 19 May 2010 Current Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #27: 09 Jun 2010 Next Issue :The Invincible Iron Man Annual #1: 23 Jun 2010 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Invincible Iron Man #27 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Invincible Iron Man #26 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134603 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. "Tony Stark and Maria Hill go on the run from Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., while Pepper holds down the fort at the struggling Stark Industries. Iron Man is public enemy number one, but how far will Tony go to do the right thing? You better believe all the way, baby." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138285 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. "Tony's failing health makes the Iron Man too complicated to pilot. Hill hunts the world's most un-huntable man. Pepper defies Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. itself. And all of Iron Man's rogues' gallery is after him and the billion-dollar bounty on his head…starting with the murderous Madame Masque! But believe it or not, there’ll soon come a time when everyone looks back on these as the good old days…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139354 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142959 Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134123 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 2: World's Most Wanted, Book 1' - Collects #8-13. "The manhunt is on! As director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark had sole possession of a database that contained the secret identities of every registered hero in the country. But now, S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more. A casualty in the aftermath of the Skrull’s Secret Invasion, the international peacekeeping organization has been replaced by the Dark Reign of Norman Osborn and his newly conceived H.A.M.M.E.R. — a less kind, decidedly less gentle remaking of the legendary security force founded by Nick Fury. Osborn now has all the power he ever wanted minus the most important ingredient, the registration database, which is stored in the only place Stark could guarantee its safe keeping — inside his Extremis-enhanced brain. With Tony Stark in disgrace and on the run, the orders have come down from the highest level to every mercenary, mobster and Osborn minion: 'Bring me the head of Tony Stark!'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134131 *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 3: World's Most Wanted, Book 2' - Collects #14-19. "Tony's failing health makes the Iron Man too complicated to pilot. Hill hunts the world's most un-huntable man. Pepper defies Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. itself. And all of Iron Man's rogues' gallery is after him and the billion-dollar bounty on his head…starting with the murderous Madame Masque! But believe it or not, there’ll soon come a time when everyone looks back on these as the good old days…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136851 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer:Matt Fraction. Pencils: Salvador Larroca. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Invincible Iron Man Annual #1: 23 Jun 2010 :The Invincible Iron Man #28: 14 Jul 2010 News & Features * 03 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091103-Word-Balloon-Fraction.html Word Balloon: Matt Fraction: Iron Man, "Nation X"] (audio) * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23459 Matt Fraction Talks Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030911-FractionIron-Man.html Taking Tony Down: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 04 Jan 2009 - CR Holiday Interview #12: Matt Fraction * 26 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19300 The Osborn Supremacy: Iron Man] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120816-Fraction-IronMan.html Iron Man, Hero No More: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Fraction-Iron-Man.html Matt Fraction: Invincible Iron Man & Iron Man Movie Sequel] * 03 Jun 2008 - Marvel's Iron Man "Invincible" in Comics Shops * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16360 Commentary Track: Invincible Iron Man #1 with Matt Fraction] * 08 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15905 A Stark Contrast: Fraction talks Invincible Iron Man] * 26 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151475 Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Invincible Iron Man